Ahmad 15: Busted
Ahmad 15: Busted is a movie in Ahmad 15. Plot Ahmad as Ultimate Spidermonkey destroyed a door and came in a Factory. Oussama as Humungousaur was already fighting SevenSeven . Ultimate Spidermonkey captured SevenSeven with a web. Oussama: (badge beaps) Oh, another villian. I'm leaving, defeat SevenSeven. (leaves) Ultimate Spidermonkey turned to SevenSeven. He threw SeveSeven from the web to the floor. Suddenly, Ultimate Spidermonkey's Ultimatrix Symbol released Electric Feedback as Ahmad reverted back suddenly. Ahmad: What the? Theme Song! Ahmad reverted back. SevenSeven aimed a Gun at Ahmad. SevenSeven shot, but Ahmad protected himself with the Ultimatrix. The Ultimatrix released Electric Feadback at SevenSeven. SevenSeven was electrified with Feedback surrounding him. Ahmad slammed the face, but didn't transforms. The Ultimatrix shot SevenSeven shocking Ahmad and making SevenSeven disappear. Ahmad: Cool... Later, Azmuth was examining the Ultimatrix. Ahmad: So, what happened? Azmuth: I am afraid so, but you overused the Ultimatrix's Spare Energy. (grabs an energy ball) This is an Energy Orb. You have 5 transformations, now. It won't last long. You may have slow transformations. You will never get the Alien you picked. And you might time out early. Find the Potis Alitaire and use to add power to the Ultimatrix. hurry up before it self Destructs destroying you and the whole the Solar System. Ahmad wore the Ultimatrix. Ahmad: Is the Third Omnitrix available? Azmuth: No! It is not done yet. Ahmad left. He met Oussama. Oussama joined him. Later, Ahmad and Oussama were checking out the Map of Infinity's view of the Potis Alitaire. Ahmad: First Piece in... Primus? What the? Oussama held the Map of Infinity and it teleported them (and Leypod) to Primus. Leypod: Cool? (looks around) I like this place. Suddenly, A Yellow Anodite Attacked. Oussama Absorbed the Ground. Leypod shot a Goo Ball. Ahmad: This looks like a job for Heatblast! (transforms) Big Chill? Oh, right, You will never get the Alien you picked! (attacks) Big Chill froze some of the anodite but she unfroze herself. Big Chill lifted The Anodite and threw her up. He followed her. She flew away. They got out of Primus. Anodite: (looks at Ahmad, strangely) What do you want? Later, Ahmad (human form) and the Anodite entered a cave. Anodite: It's there! (points at the Potis Alitaire Piece) Ahmad got it. They both left the Cave. Ahmad: Bye, thanks! Anodite: Bye, By the name, I'm Sara! Ahmad: Ahmad! (leaves) Suddenly, Another Red Anodite poked her. Red Anodite: What do you think you're doing? We shouldn't talk to Humans! You should killed him! Sara: Hold on. Aya! He didn't mean to interrupt! Aya: Do you know where they're heading to? Later, Oussama, Leypod and Ahmad were at a Plumber Ship. Oussama: Methanos? Leypod: Cool! I want to go! The Ship arrived. Leypod put Ahmad and Oussama on his back and flew. Oussama: A swamp Planet? They landed on a solid ground. Ahmad and Oussama came down from Leypod's Back. Ahmad wated to brake a branch, but was surprised by a Flame in front of his nose! Oussama absorbed the tree tried to punch the Source (A Methanosian) but couldn't! The Methanosian burned Oussama. Oussama got seriously on Fire (because he is wood) Leypod: I'll save ya! I will add some goo on you. Ahmad: And I'll handle him! (becomes red) What is this? (a black arrow grows on his forehead.) Leypod put Oussama off. Oussama absorbed the Ground and shot the Methanosian with rocks smashing the Methanosian. Leypod: What happened to You, Ahmad? Hey, where's your Ultimatrix? Ahmad had Four Arms's chest and symbol. Oussama: Oh, Slow transformation? Ahmad: Maybe... Later, the Team were still walking. Leypod: It May be there. (points at a bump in the ground) Suddenly, Ahmad grew some muscles and two muscular lower arms and Aya attacked. Ahmad attacked her but was sent flying. Oussama: Oh, you didn't Fourarms's Super Strength Yet. (attacks Aya) Aya shot him with a Mana Blast sending him flying. Leypod shot a Gooball at Aya. Aya: Yuk! (cleans herself) Leypod took a Piece of the Potis and Alitaire and threw it to Oussama who put it in his pocket (like the Other). Finally, Four Arms's Transformation completed. Four Arms sonic clapped at Aya who protected herself. Fourarms prepared a punch but reverted back. Ahmad: Oh, Man! Leypod shot a Gooball at Aya and the Team escaped. Oussama: Next Destination, Vulpin! Leypod: What's Up with those Anodites? Ahmad: A yellow one called Sara talked to me about them. These two are evil Sisters. They were strangely mutated. The Ship arrived, the Team exited. They found two Vultpimancer attacking. Oussama punched them but was bitten to the Ground. Leypod held the team and flew away. Several Other Vulpimancers joined. The Team entered a Cave and shut the Door. Ahmad: I will (tries to Activate Ultimatrix) Oh, red! Several Vulpimancers started breaking the Door. Leypod: Let me Help (scratches Ultimatrix) Ultimatrix: Energy Lost! Ahmad: Oh, man! Two remaining Transformations. The Vulpimancers broke the door. Ahmad: No time! (slams Ulltimatrix) Humungousaur! (attacks Vulpimancers) You know, what, I chose Diamondhead but this still works. The Team defeated the Vulpimancers and went to find the last part. Ahmad timed out. The Team arrived at a temple. They all entered the Temple. When Leypod touched the Piece, Hammers came form everywhere. Leypod caught them all and escaped. Oussama: Final Destination, Anur Phaetos! The Ship arrived at Anur Phaetos. Sara and Aya showed up! Ahmad: What the? (slams face) Water Hazard! Oh, I wished for a stronger Alien! (shots Water at Aya) Sara: (whispering) Sorry Ahmad. (attacks Ahmad) (shouts) Leave my sister! Sara punched Ahmad making him revert back. Oussama picked up the Last Piece. Oussama threw it to Ahmad. Ahmad charged the Ultimatrix with the Potis Alitaire. Sara: No! (looks at Aya) Ahmad: Finally, I'll get the Alien I want! (activates Ultimatrix) Sara, Aya, please welcome... (transforms) Way Big! THE END Characters *Ahmad *Oussama *Azmuth *Leypod Neutral *Sara (first appearance) Villians *SevenSeven *Aya (first and last appearance) *Vulpimancers *Methanosian Aliens Used By Oussama *Humungousaur By Ahmad *Spidermonkey (offscreen) *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Big Chill (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *Four Arms (accidental transfromation; selcted alien was unknown) (slow transformation) *Stinkfly (offscreen) *Humungousaur (accidental transfromation; selcted alien was Diamondhead) *Water Hazard (accidental transfromation; selcted alien was unknown) *Way Big Trivia *Sara seems to love Ahmad, but Ahmad doesn't seem to endure her not even a bit! *Ahmad's Ultimatrix used all of it's Spare Energy. *Double Trouble first appear. *Ahmad experienced all of Azmuth's problem predictions (limited transformations, slow transformations, accidental transformations, Early Timing out). This may be a function by Azmuth to preseve power. Category:Movies Category:Ahmad15 Category:Ahmad 15